


It's Time

by madlaw



Series: SuperCorp One Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, Jealousy, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, well-meaning but misguided Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Kara and Lena have been inseparable friends for over two years.  Maggie decides its time they get together.





	1. Maggie Schemes

It’s been over two years, Alex realizes, since she first heard Kara defend Lena with the fierceness of a lion defending her cub.  She looks at them now as Lena stands with Kara in the kitchen preparing snacks for game night.  They move in each other’s space effortlessly.  Then again, they long ago did away with the concept of personal space between them. 

Lena’s wearing Kara’s sweatshirt and they’re laughing.  Only Lena can put that specific smile on Kara’s face.  Alex can tell they’re engaged in their ongoing battle.  Lena’s trying to sneak kale into the snacks and Kara’s playfully trying to throw it away.

She tears her gaze away when Maggie interrupts her musings with a knowing smile.  “What are we going to do with them?”

Alex shrugs in defeat.  “It’s not up to us.”

But Maggie has other ideas. 

 

* * *

 

“Ms. Luthor, detective Sawyer would like a few minutes,” Jess announces curtly.  She’s steadfastly views Maggie with suspicion; no matter how often Lena has tried to tell her they’re friends now.  “Thank you, Jess,” Lena smiles with a small shake of her head.

“Little Luthor!”

Lena greets her friend with a hug and they settle on the couch.

Maggie’s never one to beat around the bush and Lena can tell something’s on her mind.  She doesn’t have to wait long.

“It’s time to tell Kara how you feel Lena.”

Lena’s smile tightens as she juts her chin forward defensively and stands slowly.  “It’s always great to see you Maggie, but I have a lot of work to get done.”  She arches an eyebrow towards the door.

But Maggie refuses to budge, just sinking into the couch further with a determined smirk.  This time she’s not letting Lena skirt the conversation.

“I’m not going anywhere Lena and I know your schedule’s clear.”

Lena inhales sharply before sighing in defeat.  She knows when Maggie’s gets that resolute gleam in her eye nothing will deter her.

“You know how I know your schedule is clear?”

Lena scrunches her eyebrows, not expecting the question.

“I asked Kara.  Kara, who has a better handle on your schedule than Jess.  Kara, who works here more often than her desk at CatCo.  Kara who flies half-way around the world when you’re on a business trip just to spend an hour with you…” 

Before she can continue, Lena interrupts with an exasperated breath.  She’s heard some version of these insinuations from all of their friends.  “Your point?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Tell me Lena; when was the last time you and Kara spent a night apart?”

Lena feels the barb hit its mark.  In truth she can’t answer the question because she can’t remember.  Lena works every day until Kara shows up to drag her away.  They spend the evening together and stay at whichever apartment they’re at that night.

“It’s none of your business.”  Lena’s tone brooks no argument and this time she doesn’t wait for Maggie to leave.  She’s gone before Maggie can blink.  Maggie doesn’t follow, staring after her thoughtfully.

 

* * *

 

Kara runs into James as she’s storming out of Snapper’s office, exasperated.  “Kara, hey…”

Kara smiles at him with a groan.  “He’s impossible!”

James quirks his lips.  Kara and Snapper argue daily, but there’s a mutual respect neither one will admit.

“You want to grab a drink later?”

Kara juggles the papers in her hands, pushing up her glasses while she thinks.  “Sure, but it’ll have to be a little later.  Lena has a late conference call.”

James lets her answer linger, even though he knows it’s no use.  Kara won’t find it odd she automatically includes Lena in everything she does.  He wonders when both of them will get a clue.

 

* * *

 

J’onn walks into the command center to find a very annoyed superhero and a cringing Winn.  “Is there a problem Supergirl?”

“I thought we had discussed the nature of the emergencies I would handle for the DEO,” Kara bites out.  She’d never disrespect J’onn, but she’s not hiding her displeasure.

“It’s my understanding Detective Sawyer requested your assistance Supergirl.”

Kara slaps her hand lightly on the console as she storms away without another word.  She’ll be having a word with Maggie later. 

“Sorry I’m late guys, I was called in to the DEO.”  Alex doesn’t miss the slight glare directed at her.  “Your _girlfriend_ requested me on a case…a cold case!  Since when does Maggie work non-alien related cold cases?!”

Lena’s a master at diplomacy and quickly distracts Kara before she gets into an argument with her sister.

Alex groans internally.  She told Maggie she wanted nothing to do with her schemes.

 

* * *

 

Kara: Dinner with Alex and Maggie tonight @7:30 at Pekin’s?

Lena: Sure.  I’ll meet you there.

 

* * *

 

Lena makes it to the restaurant a little early and spots Maggie and Alex at the bar.  There’s another woman with them who Lena’s never met before.  “Lena – Jordan”

“It’s great to meet you Lena; Maggie’s told me a lot about you,” Jordan greets with a friendly smile.

Lena looks at Maggie in question.  She’s never heard of Jordan.  “Jordan works homicides.  We worked together in Metropolis.  She just moved here.”

Jordan’s long blond hair partially obscures her features, but her sleeveless blouse showcases her muscled biceps.  Lena can’t help but compare them to Kara’s.  But Kara’s arms are deliciously toned whereas Jordan’s are unnaturally sculpted. 

The bartender seems to appear from nowhere to take Jordan’s order with a smile and she turns to Lena. 

“Lena, what would you like?”

“Oban straight.”

They talk for awhile, but Lena can’t help glancing at the front door occasionally, wondering what’s keeping Kara.  Usually she’ll send Lena a text if she’s running late or can’t make it; even if its Supergirl related.

 

Lena: Running late?

Kara: ? Where are you?

Lena: Pekin’s with Maggie & Alex.

Kara: I need to finish an article or Snapper will kill me.

Lena: I understand.  Call me later?

Kara: Of course! <3

 

Lena hides her disappointment from Alex and Maggie and decides to make the best of the evening.  The last thing she wants is to give Maggie more fuel for the fire.

It’s been a long time since Lena’s met someone new outside of work.  Usually these types of social situations make her uncomfortable and she ends up feeling awkward.  Give her a large crowd and she’s in her element.  A hostile board and she soars.  A small intimate gathering?  Not so much.

But dinner turns out to be fun and Jordan makes them all laugh easily.

 

Kara: Hey are you still at the restaurant?

Lena: Yes.  Just finishing dinner.

Kara: I’ll be there for desert!

Lena: I’ll order your favorite.  <3

 

Kara super-speeds to the restaurant.  It’s crowded and it takes a minute to locate her group.  She starts toward them, but stops when she spots an unfamiliar woman at the table.

Lena’s smiling while the woman leans in and touches her shoulder.  Kara purses her lips unconsciously.  She feels an unfamiliar burning in her chest.  The woman places her hand on the back of Lena’s chair with familiarity and Kara finds herself at their table before she can blink. 

Lena obviously came from work, still wearing her power-suit, but her jacket’s off and her blouse is half-way untucked from her perfectly fitted slacks.  Kara’s eyes wonder to her chest, not liking the careless way the top two buttons are undone.  She gives the unknown guest a furtive glance, but turns to the rest of the table with a wide grin.

“Hey guys!  Sorry I missed dinner.  I forgot.”  It’s a table for four so Kara stands at the edge looking down at everyone, her arms crossed across her chest.  Lena’s smile immediately brightens, “Kara!”

She stands and Kara gives her a half-hearted one-arm hug.  Lena senses there’s something off and takes a closer look at her friend.  Kara’s clenching her teeth with a wide smile, but it’s brittle and doesn’t reach her eyes.

Lena rubs Kara’s back soothingly for a second.  “Take my seat love; I’ll have them bring another.”

Alex knows her sister and one look says she’d rather be anywhere but here.  She looks at Maggie suspiciously.  Kara never forgets dinner.  She also never forgets plans including Lena.  Maggie won’t meet her eyes, immediately introducing Kara to Jordan.

Kara’s unable to be rude or unkind, it’s just not her.  But her eyes and mouth speak volumes; easily read by Lena and Alex.  Her normally sparkling eyes are closed off and her grin’s too wide to be real.

“So Jordan, how do you know Maggie,” Kara inquires politely. 

“We worked together in Gotham.  I was just asking Lena if she’d mind showing me around the city.”  Jordan gazes at Lena with a hopeful smile.  “It’s hard to make friends in a new place.”  The look she gives Lena is not disrespectful or lewd, but it carries an undertone of flirtatiousness even Kara recognizes.

Kara glances at her phone quickly and stands.  “I’m sorry, it’s work.  I’m going to have to take a rain check.  It was nice to meet your Jordan.”  She gives Lena a fleeting look as she makes her way to the door.

Lena knows Kara didn’t receive a text.  She had a clear view of Kara’s phone while she clutched it in her hand and the screen never lit up.

 

Lena’s not stupid by any means and the look she gives Maggie has cowed powerful people across the world.  She knows Kara’s upset and she easily recognized Kara’s jealous body language.  She also knows Kara will avoid thinking about her feelings as long as possible; she has a hard time dealing with difficult emotional situations.  She’ll shut down. 

Unlike Kara, Lena knows how to be rude with confidence and a smile.  She spares a glance to Jordan who she’s sure has no idea the role she’s just played in this scenario.  But Lena’s too angry to care and she’s never going to see this woman again anyway.  She looks at her wrist and frowns.  “I didn’t realize the time.  It’s getting late and I have an early conference call.”  She tosses a few insincere apologies and stands, settling the bill on her way out.

 

She has her driver take her to Kara’s and she lets herself in with her key; but as she suspected, the apartment’s dark and empty.  She closes her eyes and sighs. 

She calls Kara but it goes to voicemail.  Her texts also go unanswered.

A few minutes after she walks into her penthouse, there’s a knock at the door.  She closes her eyes and shakes her head, knowing it’s not Kara; she has a key and never knocks anymore.

It’s Maggie with an apologetic smile.

Lena steps aside, but doesn’t move from the entryway and stares at Maggie impassively.  “Lena, I’m so sorry.  I just wanted to give her a nudge, I had no idea she’d react…”

Lena interrupts her, trying to contain the fury coursing through her veins.  “On the contrary; she reacted exactly as you wanted.  She’s jealous.”

“I never meant to hurt you or Kara.  I’ll talk to her and explain.”

“I think you’ve done enough,” Lena spits out. 

“Did you ever stop to think about Kara?!  How she’d feel?  You hurt her Maggie and you may have cost me the most important person in my life; the only person who ever loved me unconditionally and believed in me without question.”

It occurs to Maggie this is why.  This is why Lena never pushed Kara.  There’s nothing else she can say.

Lena seems to deflate before her eyes.  “Just please go.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie doesn’t fare any better at the next door she knocks on.  Alex closes the door behind her and steps into the hallway.  “I think you should sleep at your place tonight.”  Maggie tries to read her stoic expression, but Alex’s too good at hiding her feelings.  She realizes she shouldn’t be surprised; Kara’s the most important person in Alex’s life.  “Come on Danvers let’s talk.”

Alex steels her expression and Maggie knows she’s not going to change her mind.  “I told you to leave them alone.  I know my sister.  She struggled her entire life trying to fit in and feel at home after losing everything and everyone.  She still struggles every day.  You know where she finally found a home?  A place where she fits completely?  Lena.  Go home Sawyer; we’ll talk tomorrow.”

It’s 2am when Kara flies through Alex’s window.  Alex opens her arms wordlessly and Kara slips into them automatically letting out a soft sob.  Alex holds her until Kara’s cried out.

“Pizza and potstickers?”

Normally Kara would have pizza, potstickers, _and_ ice-cream when she’s upset.  Alex knows it’s bad, when Kara says she’s not hungry.  She waits, knowing Kara will talk when she’s ready.

“I’m sorry about the restaurant.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Kar.  I would’ve done the same thing.”

Kara looks surprised.  “Why?”

Alex knows she needs to proceed carefully and gently.  “Why did you get upset?”

Kara looks down; reaching to fiddle with glasses she’s not wearing, settling for tucking her hair behind her ear.  “I saw that woman touching and flirting with Lena.  I felt hot and specks seemed to be floating in my vision…”

“You understand Lena wasn’t flirting or touching her, right?” Alex asks softly.

“She wasn’t?”  The fear and hope in Kara’s question breaks Alex’s heart.

“No.” Alex assures her firmly.

Kara sighs and finally meets Alex’s gaze.  “I wanted to be the one making Lena laugh.  I didn’t like the way that woman was looking at her and touching her like she’d known her forever.”  It doesn’t escape Alex’s notice Kara won’t say Jordan’s name.

“Why were you jealous Kar?  Lena may make other friends, but no one will replace you in her life or her heart.”

“I want more Alex…I think…I think I’m in love with Lena,” she whispers.  Alex doesn’t rush to agree, giving Kara time to process her revelation.

“It’s been a long time since you went on a date…” Alex ventures.

“I don’t want to!”

“Well, has Lena been on any dates?”

“No…I don’t know,” Kara mutters.

“Kar, does Lena have time to date someone without your knowing about it?”  Alex knows unless Lena’s screwing someone at the office, she has no time between L-Corp and Kara to date anyone.  But Lena’s not that type.  Plus Jess loves Kara, texting her about changes to Lena’s schedule and when she’s had a rough day.  It’s doubtful she’d _let_ Lena be with anyone else.  She’s a force to reckon with if you give her reason.  Maggie’s still afraid of her.

“I know you’re afraid, Kara.  But you need to talk to Lena about how you feel.  The two of you need to work it out together.”

 

Lena: I’m here when you’re ready.

 

Kara reads the text, but doesn’t answer.  She’s not sure what to say. 

An article on the waterfront renovations was due an hour ago and Snapper’s been yelling at her every 15 minutes.  It’s 10am and she’s been staring at her computer all morning uselessly, but she needs to focus.  She was up all night and although she’s exhausted, she feels calmer. 

 

* * *

 

Lena works late waiting for Kara…hoping…but it’s after nine and she knows Kara’s not coming.  She’s not sure whether to give Kara time or whether too much time will break them.  It’s only been a day though; she needs to be patient.  She thinks about calling Alex, but decides against it.  Alex will call if she’s needed.

 

 


	2. Mine

Lena’s distracted with thoughts of Kara when she opens the door to her penthouse; so she’s completely unprepared for the sight of Kara sitting on the edge of her couch, tension rolling off her in waves.  When she looks up, Lena’s captured by the storm raging in Kara’s piercing blue eyes.  “ _Kara_ …” she whispers reverently.

Kara stands and walks over to Lena deliberately.  She presses Lena gently back against the door.  Lena can feel Kara’s heat around her and in her, even though their bodies aren’t touching.  She realizes she’s holding her breath, but can’t think clearly enough to release it. 

She watches as Kara’s fingers slowly caress her forearms, moving downward until they intertwine with hers.  She can feel a tingle begin in the pit of her stomach and slowly spread, up into her chest, down toward her toes.  Kara leans forward and she releases a gush of air at the feel of Kara’s weight pressing against her.  “Do you want this Lena?  Do you want _me_?” 

She closes her eyes as Kara’s arms encircle her, bringing their bodies closer.  Her mouth’s suddenly dry and she can’t get the words out so she nods her consent.  Kara looks into her eyes once more and then she feels Kara’s breath against her ear, the shocking wet heat of a tongue as it traces her lobe, the muscled perfection of her thighs pressed enticingly against her.  Lena’s heart is pounding in her chest when Kara whispers in her ear.  “ _You’re mine_ …”

Their eyes meet and Lena nervously licks her lips, waiting, wanting.  Her eyes close again as Kara’s lips tentatively cover hers, lightly brushing, tasting her.  The kiss is relaxed, almost polite, and somewhat inquisitive.  Lena's entire body is trembling and she knows Kara can feel it.

Kara deepens the kiss slowly, leisurely; the same loving strokes an artist would use to christen a blank canvas.  And each time their lips part, the next kiss promises more...demands more. Lena has no idea how long the kiss lasts. She only knows every muscle in her body is tense, focusing intently on the feel of those lips as they claim more and more of her.  
  
Her head’s reeling when she finally feels Kara's tongue snake past her lips. Tentative at first, she feels it explore her mouth with infinite patience.  She isn't certain when the polite invasion shifts into burning insistence.  Lena curls her arms around Kara’s neck, her body pressing closer, encouraging Kara to do as she pleases. Her fingers bury themselves into the silky softness of Kara’s long hair, her hardened nipples pressing into Kara's muscled flesh.  
  
Her breath catches in her chest again at the feel of Kara's hands making their way beneath her shirt, caressing her belly, the soft curves of her hips, the length of her back. Her fingers change direction and Lena feels them against the sides of her breasts, stroking her, manipulating, enjoying the weight of her, and finally seizing her stiff nipples, rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

Lena moans decadently, a sound she can’t stop even if she wanted to.  She feels slickness between her thighs and a thud at her center that pulses uncontrollably, almost painfully.  Kara pulls away from her and slips her shirt over her head and her pants down her legs, letting Lena kick her shoes off.   She unhooks Lena’s bra and lets it fall to the ground, leaving her in only lacy black panties.   

Kara sheds her clothes and Lena feels her against her bare, overheated flesh.  She wants more. More of Kara's tongue, more of her hands, _more, more, more_...  
  
Kara’s lips trace a path from Lena’s lips to her chin, then to her throat, her hands still cleverly manipulating Lena’s breasts.  Lena feels the warm heat of Kara's mouth against her collarbone for just a moment before Kara captures a nipple between her teeth and forces another moan from Lena.

Skilled fingers continue to focus on Lena's nipple while Kara's other hand begins a slow trek downward.  Lena has time to inhale sharply before that hand slips past the waistband of her panties to cover her slick mound.  Lena’s eyes flash open when Kara stills her hand.  Kara seems to be waiting for something and Lena searches her mind desperately. 

Underneath the lust and desire swirling in the pools of Kara’s eyes, Lena sees a hint of insecurity.  She rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, murmuring the answer in her ear.  “ _Yes, I’m yours_.”   

She closes her eyes tightly again as Kara’s fingers begin to stroke her, parting her engorged slit, dipping into the liquid heat pooling between her thighs.

There’s a shiver circling the pit of her stomach as she feels one finger sink into her, then another.  Her body’s overwhelmed with sensations.  Kara fucks her slowly with those magnificent fingers, her tongue worrying one rock hard nipple, her free hand punishing the other.  “ _Yes_ … _faster_ … _harder_ …”  Lena gasps as Kara enters her deeper and faster, grunting incoherently...  

She can feel the sexual hurricane sweeping through her, whipping her into frenzy and she’s dizzy, breathless, clutching at Kara desperately when the first orgasm storms through her.  She thinks Kara will slow down, give her a moment to gather her wits, but instead Kara slides a third finger into her, curling her fingers to massage her g-spot, fingers vibrating at inhuman speed.  Within seconds Lena’s catapulted into another mind-blowing orgasm, her nails digging brutally into Kara's muscular shoulders as she gasps for air.  
  
Her legs give out, but Kara catches her, hands under Lena’s thighs, effortlessly lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom.  

Her panties are gone seconds later and she manages to open an eye in time to watch Kara, her eyes darkened with hunger, kneel before her.  Kara gently nips at her inner thighs as she trails her tongue upwards.  The feel of that tongue exploring her folds, her wetness, her heat, the sound of Kara feasting on her soon has Lena leaning writhing and arching her back.  She tangles her hand in Kara’s hair, pulling hard, knowing it won’t hurt Kara.  “ _Kara_ …”

Kara laps at her clit hungrily, her toes curling as Kara slides her tongue inside.  She can feel herself climbing once more, can sense the peak is near and has only enough time to cry out inarticulately before she tumbles over the cliff again.

Kara helps Lena ride out the trail end of her orgasm before collapsing next to her.  She turns on her side, gently brushing Lena’s hair behind her ear.  “You’re so beautiful Lee…”

Lena can still feel the ghost of Kara’s fingers inside her.  When she’s finally caught her breath, she turns towards her lover.  “Hi…” she murmurs shyly.  Kara smiles at her with more love than Lena’s ever seen or felt directed her way.  “I love you Lena,” Kara answers as she runs her fingertips the length of Lena’s arm soothingly.

Lena cups Kara’s chin with her hand and rubs her check softly with her thumb.  She moves in slowly and captures Kara’s lips, languidly exploring before pulling away with a smile.

Kara gives her a cheapish grin.  “I’m sorry about the restaurant…I just…” her voice trails off.  She’s embarrassed to tell Lena she was jealous and didn’t know how to handle it.

“I understand, love.  But I hope you know I have no interest in Jordan; or anyone else for that matter.  But there is something I don’t understand.” 

Kara raises her eyebrows in question.

“You texted me today to meet you at Pekin’s with Maggie and Alex, but you forgot?”

“I didn’t,” Kara responds with confusion.

Lena rolls her eyes, obviously irritated.  “Maggie.  She must’ve had someone at the station spoof your phone so it looked like the text came from you.”

Kara’s even more perplexed.  “Why?”

Lena sighs.  “She came to see me today; to _encourage_ me to share my feelings with you.”

Kara barks out a laugh.  “Well, we can’t be too angry I guess.  After all, it worked.”

Lena studies Kara on her bed and she can’t hide the hunger flashing in her eyes at the sight.  Kara’s devouring her with her eyes and a wave of desire travels through her and settles between Lena’s legs.

She pulls Kara close and lets her fingertips caress taut muscles and tanned skin.  She can smell the citrusy smell of Kara’s shampoo and feel her body flushed with heat.  She dips her head down and catches Kara’s lips with hers.  Kara immediately parts her lips deepening the kiss, moaning into Lena’s mouth.

Lena plants her hands on either side of Kara’s torso and licks a trail from her navel to the base of her throat, drawing back and gently blowing on the trail of moisture, causing Kara to gasp and shiver.  “ _Lena…touch me_ ,” Kara pleads, wriggling pleasantly under Lena.

“ _Patience darling_ …”  Lena continues to lick up the length of Kara’s long slender neck, nibbling sharply on her left earlobe.  “… _you won’t regret it_ ,” she murmurs as her index finger trails across the edge of Kara’s breasts, caressing her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

Kara breathes in sharply, reacting to the feel of Lena’s hands on her body.  Lena follows her hand with a trail of kisses.  “ _You taste delicious_ ,” she growls and inhales the clean scent of Kara’s skin, causing her eyes to close with yearning.

She moves her mouth to bite at the undersides of Kara’s breasts then captures a nipple with her teeth and tugs before soothing with her lips and tongue until Kara’s squirming beneath her.  She lets her tongue roam and taste every inch of Kara’s breasts for several long minutes.

“ _I bet you’re so wet for me_ …” she whispers and Kara moans in response. 

She scoots down the bed so she can nip at Kara’s hipbone.  Kara nudges her hips trying to get Lena’s mouth where she wants it.  “ _I want your mouth on me Lena_ … _please_ …”  Lena smiles wickedly, but doesn’t make her wait.  She wants Kara to moan for her, because of her.

She brushes her tongue over Kara’s clit, coaxing it out of its hood.  Kara’s moans send a shiver down her back and she doesn’t want to tease anymore.  She licks the length of her sex and lifts Kara’s left leg to sit on her shoulder.  Kara’s soaking and hot and open, just for her, rolling her hips, desperate for Lena’s attention.

The taste of Kara’s arousal makes Lena even wetter than she already was.  She flattens her tongue and massages Kara’s clit, gradually increasing the pressure.  Kara’s heel digs into her shoulder and she brings her other leg around to push against Lena’s ass.

Kara’s gasping, bucking desperately.  “ _I need you inside me_ … _NOW Lee_!”  Lena groans at the sound of the command in Kara’s voice.  It’s such a fucking turn on. 

She obeys and thrusts inside with two fingers, but Kara’s so open and wet, it’s not enough, so she quickly inserts another finger, thrusting slow and deep, while rubbing Kara’s clit with her tongue.  Kara’s moaning wantonly and Lena hits her g-spot with every stroke. 

Kara comes hard, clenching Lena’s fingers deep inside her as she rides out waves of pleasure.  Lena slows down but doesn’t completely stop, prolonging Kara’s orgasm until she feels the fluttering of her muscles weaken around her fingers.

Kara brings her legs down and tugs on Lena until she crawls the length of her body and settles on top of her.  She pulls her closer and claims her mouth, the taste of her own arousal on Lena’s mouth wrenching another moan from deep in her throat.

The force of the kiss causes Lena’s brain to short circuit briefly.  Kara licks her bottom lip until Lena opens her mouth to let her in.  Their tongues move exploring against each other, the heat building inside Kara until all she knows is she needs to feel more of Lena, so she flips them and now she’s on top.

She attacks Lena’s neck with sharp bites and gentle sucks, making Lena hiss at the conflicting sensations.  She pins Lena’s hands on either side of her head and trails kisses down Lena’s throat and chest until she’s hovering over her breasts.  Her tongue darts out to lick at a nipple and Lena arches wanting more of Kara’s mouth on her skin.  Kara sucks the hardened pebble into her mouth, lathing it with her tongue.

She lavishes Lena’s breasts with equal attention until Lena’s breathing grows ragged and she can feel Lena’s wetness on her thigh.  She whispers directly into Lena’s ear, her voice hoarse with arousal.  “ _Tell me what you want Lena_.”  Lena tries but fails to hide her desperation in her voice.  “ _I want you to fuck me_.”

Kara finds the profanity makes her hot.  She lets go of one of Lena’s wrists and trails her hand slowly down Lena’s torso, from the dip in her throat to her pubic bone.  She spreads her fingers, exploring.

“Kara,” Lena bites out, “stop teasing.”

Kara strokes her entrance, gathering Lena’s wetness with her fingertips and drawing it up to continue her attention to Lena’s clit.  Lena bites back a moan.  “Uh, uh Lena.  I want to hear you moan for me.” 

Kara smiles down at her.  Lena’s strung out beneath her, breathing heavily, her dark hair sprawled out on the pillow.  She’s staring at Kara intensely, the heat burning Kara with desire. 

Kara’s humbled witnessing Lena like this…allowing Kara to share her power.  To everyone else she’s dangerous and inaccessible, but she’s willingly breaking herself open for Kara. letting her in where no one else is allowed to go.  “ _I love you Lena_ …”

She swallows and draws her hand back to Lena’s entrance, pausing to look back up at her.  “Is this what you want?”  Lena doesn’t care how it sounds anymore.  “ _Please_ …”  Kara slides two fingers in and they gasp simultaneously. 

“You’re so wet.  You feel so good.”  Kara starts thrusting rhythmically and leans down to lick at Lena’s clit.  Lena bucks at the sensation and grips the sheet tightly in her fists.  She’s trying to make Kara go faster but Kara holds her down with a forearm against her abdomen.

Lena’s bucking becomes frantic.  “ _Please Kara, more_ …”  Kara was just waiting to hear those words.  She slips another two fingers inside and sucks on Lena’s clit while swirling her tongue quickly, plunging faster and harder inside, hitting Lena’s g-spot with every stroke. 

“It.  Feels. Incredible.”  Lena grips Kara’s head, holding her in place.

She comes hard with a strangled gasp, Kara’s name on her lips.  Kara stays inside, letting Lena ride out her orgasm until she finally slumps back onto the bed, struggling to catch her breath.  Kara scoots up and lays next to her, caressing her face with her fingertips, a tender smile on her face.

Lena’s breathing returns to normal.  “That was…amazing…” 

Kara smiles widely.  “I aim to please.” 

Lena rolls her eyes but can’t wipe the smile from her face.  “I want you to do that thing with your tongue again,” she groans as she buries her face in Kara’s neck.

 

* * *

 

Kara wakes with the sun bathing her body, its rays flooding her cells with energy.  Lena’s tucked against her, their legs entwined.  They were up most of the night, talking and pleasuring each other until exhaustion dragged them to Morpheus’ realm. 

Kara debates waking Lena…she wants to feel Lena come on her tongue again, hear her groaning Kara’s name, feel her wrecked and sated beneath her.  But Kara’s stomach chooses that moment to growl insistently, so instead she sneaks out of bed to make breakfast.

Lena wakes to the smell of coffee.  It takes her a second to remember the events of last night, but then she feels the evidence all over her body.  She lifts the sheets and sees reminders of Kara’s mouth littering her skin like stars in the sky.  She shakes her head and smirks.

Throwing on a robe, she joins Kara in the kitchen.  “Good morning, love,” she murmurs as she places a kiss on Kara’s neck.  Kara turns her head and gives Lena a quick peck on the lips.  “I’m making breakfast.”

“Yes, I see.  Did you invite the neighbors?” Lena deadpans.

“Uh, no, uh, what…?”

Lena lets her off the hook with a smirk.  “I’m only teasing darling.”  Kara scrunches her eyes, a crinkle appearing on her forehead.  “Very funny.”

She sets the table while Kara finishes flipping the last pancake.  They sit cattycorner to each other and Kara holds her hand; Lena’s relieved she’s not the only one feeling the need for a physical connection.  She can’t help the insecurities rising with the light of day.

When they’re done, Kara cleans up at super-speed and they settle on the couch.  “I can see your powers have many practical uses.”  Lena quirks her eyebrows and Kara turns a lovely shade of pink, thinking the uses she put her powers to last night.

“So about last night; I think we should talk about it.”  It’s phrased as a statement but sounds like a question. 

Kara turns so they’re facing each other and hold Lena’s hands.  Before Lena can say anything else Kara takes a deep breath and blurts out, “will you move in with me?!”

Lena laughs gently, “well that obviates my questions…”

But Kara looks so worried; Lena can’t leave in her in suspense too long.  “Yes…yes love, I will.”

Kara kisses her excitedly before lifting her and twirling them around in circles, laughing.

“We’ve basically been dating for two years, so I guess it’s about time.”

“Yeah, but Lee don’t admit it to Maggie!  We still need to get back at her!”  


End file.
